Trapped!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu tries to kidnap Ichigo, but she messes up his teleport, and they end up stuck on his planet. What NOW?


**Trapped!**

Ichigo was on her way to Café Mew Mew for work. _I hate this, _she thought as she walked. Suddenly she felt arms snake around her waist, and tried to get away. _Probably Kisshu, _she thought.

She was proven correct when Kisshu's voice whispered in her ear, "Miss me, Koneko-chan?"

"I saw you yesterday," Ichigo sighed. "What do you want?"

Kisshu didn't reply, and Ichigo heard him start to teleport. She tried to struggle, but got pulled along with Kisshu into the teleportation hole. She shut her eyes tightly until she felt solid ground beneath her feet again. Then she opened her eyes, and looked around.

She saw a barren landscape stretching as far as the eye could see, with a few dead-looking trees to break it up. Suddenly she realized Kisshu's arms weren't around her waist anymore, and looked behind her.

Kisshu was unconscious on the ground, and Ichigo knelt next to him, then put a hand on his forehead. He didn't have a fever, so she shook him, saying, "Kisshu, wake up."

Kisshu stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Ichigo shook him again, and he opened his eyes, looking confused. "Koneko-chan?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I have no clue, and I don't think we're on your ship," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sat up, and looked around. "This isn't good," he said. "We're on my planet, and I've never seen this place before."

"How'd we get here?" Ichigo asked. "Where were you trying to go?"

"My room," Kisshu said. "I think you struggling caused the teleport to spin out of control."

"You can teleport between planets?" Ichigo asked.

"I can, but I'm probably the only one," Kisshu sighed. "And I won't be able to do it twice in one week, much less the same day. We're stuck here for a while."

"Great," Ichigo sighed. "I'm stuck on a different planet with YOU."

"If you hadn't tried to get away, we wouldn't be in this mess," Kisshu reminded her.

"What would YOU do if someone tried to kidnap you?" Ichigo asked irritably.

Kisshu opened his mouth to reply, then snapped it shut, realizing she was right. "The same thing…." he said gloomily.

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Get some rest," Kisshu said. "I'm not strong enough to teleport yet, so I'd suggest you get some rest too." He laid back down on the ground, and closed his eyes. Ichigo watched as his face relaxed and his breathing evened out. _I thought I was the only one who could fall asleep that fast; he must be exhausted, _she thought. Sighing softly, she curled up on the ground next to Kisshu. It took her a while longer, but eventually she too went to sleep.

_**Seven hours later: **_Ichigo woke up when something wet hit her nose. She opened her eyes, and sat up. To her surprise, it was snowing. Looking at Kisshu, she noticed he was still sleeping. She shook him gently, but he didn't even stir. She shook him a little harder; still no response. _This isn't good…. it's not good to sleep in the snow, _Ichigo thought. _And he's not exactly dressed for winter, either._

She put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and gasped. Kisshu was burning up. _That might be why he's not waking up; but what do I do now? _she wondered. _There's no one around, Kisshu's sick, and I don't even have any clue where I am! And no one would be out in this; it's snowing harder._

An idea occurred to her, and she thought, _I can use telepathy; maybe Pai will know what to do. _Telepathically, she called, _PAI!_

She was relieved when she heard, _When did YOU learn telepathy, and where's Kisshu?_

_I learned telepathy two months ago, and Kisshu somehow managed to teleport us to your planet, _Ichigo said. _Now he's got a fever, and it's snowing. I was hoping you'd have some idea of what I should do, because before he went to sleep, he claimed he had no idea where on your planet we are._

_I'll try to locate you and him, hang on a minute, _Pai said.

Ichigo waited a few minutes, and was getting worried when she heard Pai say, _I found your location, but it's unlikely I can get my leader to send someone out to get you two. I'm coming to get both of you; try to keep yourself and Kisshu warm until I get there. I'll inform my leader, and let you know what he says._

_How long does it take to get from Earth to here? _Ichigo asked.

_Three hours, if I really push the ship, _Pai said. _I'll be there as soon as I can, try to stay alive._

_I'll do my best, _Ichigo said. She felt Pai cut the connection, and sighed. Looking at Kisshu, she noticed he was shivering a bit, and the snow was piling up around and on both of them. Ichigo pulled Kisshu into her arms, then got an idea. She was wearing a jacket with a long sleeved shirt under it; she could use the jacket as a blanket. She took off her jacket, and draped it over Kisshu, then curled up with him.

About half an hour later, she heard Pai say, _Ichigo, can you hear me?_

_Yeah, _Ichigo said. _It's getting colder here._

_I contacted my leader, and gave him your location, _Pai said. _I'm still coming, but he agreed to send some people to find you. They should be there soon; hang in there._

_K, _Ichigo said. Pai cut the connection again, and Ichigo realized she was having trouble staying awake. She tried pinching herself, but it didn't really help. Right before she passed out, she heard teleportation.

When Ichigo woke up, she realized she was warm. She turned her head, and saw what looked like a hospital room. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice ask, "Ichigo?"

She turned her head, and saw Pai looking at her. "Pai?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital on my planet," Pai said. "You've been out for nearly a week. How are you feeling?"

"I think I feel fine," Ichigo said. "I'm definitely warmer."

"Can you sit up?" Pai asked.

Ichigo pushed herself into a sitting position, noticing she was wearing different clothes. Pai put a hand on her chest, and said, "You should be fine in about a day, but you need to rest some more before you can get up."

Ichigo was about to respond, but then remembered something. "How's Kisshu?" she asked.

"He's still unconscious, but his fever's gone," Pai said. "He's still pretty weak, though. My mom's with him; I told the others that I should stay with you. I figured you'd panic if you woke up and didn't know anyone."

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

To her shock, Pai hugged her. "I should be thanking you," he said as he let her go. "You saved Kisshu's life; I can never thank you enough."

"What's happening with my people?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it turns out your school friends killed Deep Blue's human host without realizing it," Pai said. "We managed to get them out of trouble while forming a truce, so don't worry, they're fine- and gloating. I took all of your Mew Aqua and healed this planet; it's way better than Earth now. The attacks are stopped for good, and your leaders and mine have come to an agreement. My people have the choice to live in Japan or here, and most of them have chosen to remain here, now that it's so nice."

"That's great," Ichigo said.

Pai smiled slightly, but that faded as he said, "We tried to contact your parents to inform them of where you were, but no one can get in touch with them for some reason. They didn't leave messages, either. We're assuming that they're dead, but can't confirm that right now."

He paused, then continued, "Since you're the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, and also the one who saved Kisshu's life, you're being given the option to live here, on Cyniclonia. My parents would adopt you the way they adopted Kisshu, and you would be living with us. Kisshu's probably not going to be able to live on Earth, because although Moe and Miwa's mother wanted to take you in, she's not really too keen on taking Kisshu in. She's a single mother, and it's really too much to ask to have her take in two more kids. It's up to you, but I know that I, Kisshu, Taruto, my parents, and probably everyone else on Cyniclonia would love to have you live here."

"I think I'd be happy to accept, then," Ichigo said. "Much as I love Moe and Miwa, I'm not sure I want to live with them. And living with Kisshu will be nice too."

Pai smiled; the first time Ichigo had seen him do so. "Good," he said. "When you've recovered, I'll take you back to say goodbye to your friends, and if there's anything you need from your house, I can take you to get that too. Kisshu's not going to be able to do much for about two weeks."

"Thanks, Pai," Ichigo said.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, and Pai called, "Come in!"

The door opened, and a middle-aged Cyniclon woman came in. "Oh, Ichigo woke up too?" she asked.

"Kisshu's awake?" Pai asked.

"He just woke up, and he's asking for Ichigo," the woman said. She looked at Ichigo, and said, "I should introduce myself. I'm Yuki, Pai and Taruto's mother. You can call me Aunt Yuki, though."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said.

"Mom, Ichigo's decided to live with us," Pai said.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Yuki said. "Welcome to the family, Ichigo."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, smiling happily.

"You should come tell Kisshu," Yuki said.

"K," Ichigo said. Before she could get up, though, Pai picked her up, and said, "No walking yet, k?"

"Fine…." Ichigo sighed.

Yuki giggled and led them down the hall. She stopped at another door, and knocked. "Come in!" a man's voice said. Yuki opened the door, and Pai went in, still carrying Ichigo.

Kisshu was lying in the bed in the middle of the room, and he looked worried when he saw Ichigo. "Koneko-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said. "I just can't walk yet. How are you feeling?"

"I can't sit up yet," Kisshu said. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"For what?" Ichigo asked.

"You saved me, and you could have just saved yourself," Kisshu said. "Uncle Hayako told me when they found us, you had tried to cover me up with your jacket. You saved my life, and I can't thank you enough, Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed and said, "I couldn't leave you to die. You mean too much to me, Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled. "Kisshu, Ichigo will be living with us now," Pai said. "Mom and Dad are adopting her."

"That's great!" Kisshu said. "So I get to live with my girlfriend?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Happy?"

"VERY happy," Kisshu said. "Does this mean we get to share a room?"

"Yes," Yuki said. "But no funny stuff, or you'll be grounded, got it?"

"Got it," Kisshu sighed.

"Kisshu, I'm taking Ichigo back to Earth to say goodbye while you're recovering," Pai said. "And don't worry about Blondie, they found out he was going to brainwash Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding into killing us, and put him in jail."

"Good…." Kisshu said. He sounded tired, and Pai noticed.

"Kisshu, you should go back to sleep," Pai said. "I'm taking Ichigo back to her room, but I'll be in and out."

"K," Kisshu said sleepily. "Night, Koneko-chan."

"Night," Ichigo said; she was feeling sleepy too.

Kisshu settled back down and fell asleep. Ichigo yawned, and Pai said, "Let's get you back to your room, Ichigo."

"K," Ichigo said sleepily. Pai teleported her back to her room, and tucked her back into bed. She curled up and went back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up feeling fine, and sat up, looking around. She didn't see anyone, but then she heard teleportation, and looked over as Pai appeared. "Ichigo, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine," Ichigo said. "Can I get up?"

Pai came over and put a hand on her chest, then said, "Yep, you're all set. Do you want to go back to Earth today, or tomorrow?"

"Can we go today?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, the sooner the better," Pai said. "Your friends have been pretty worried."

"They're probably going to have a fit when I tell them I'm leaving," Ichigo said.

"I think they'll understand it's for the best," Pai said. "Come with me; my ship is ready." He held out a hand, and Ichigo took it. Pai teleported to a large bedroom, and said, "This is Kisshu's room on the ship; you can stay here while I fly the ship. I'll come get you when we get there."

"K, thanks Pai," Ichigo said.

"Yup," Pai said, and teleported out.

Ichigo looked around, and sat down on the large bed. She felt the ship lurch, and start moving. The movement of the ship was kind of soothing, and soon Ichigo had drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know how long it had been, but she was awakened by someone tapping her forehead. She opened her eyes, and saw Pai looking down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Are we back on Earth?"

"Yep," Pai said. "We're going to Café Mew Mew first. The others are gathered there."

"K," Ichigo said. She took Pai's outstretched hand, and he teleported her to the main room of Café Mew Mew.

Sure enough, Keiichiro, the other Mews, Moe, and Miwa were gathered there. They all looked relieved when they saw Ichigo. "Ichigo, are you okay?" Miwa asked.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said. "How's it going here?"

"It's going fine," Keiichiro replied. "Are you staying?"

"No," Ichigo said. "I'm going back to Cyniclonia to live, and Pai's parents are adopting me."

Except for Keiichiro, everyone's jaws dropped. "You're going to live on a different PLANET!?" Mint asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "And Kisshu and I get to share a room!"

"But-" Mint started, but Miwa cut her off. "Mint, it's Ichigo's choice," she said. "I know she'll be happy, and you should realize that as well. This is about Ichigo's happiness, not yours. And at least on Cyniclonia, she'll have a family that will be there for her when she needs them. Her birth parents couldn't manage that."

"Now that we have a truce, there's no real need for Tokyo Mew Mew," Moe continued. "You can manage without Ichigo. We'll miss her too, but we understand that this is for the best."

Mint sighed, then said, "Ichigo, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Ichigo said. "But Moe and Miwa are right; this is for the best."

Mint came over and hugged Ichigo tightly. Ichigo hugged back, and when she let go, the others came over to hug her as well. Moe and Miwa came last, and they hugged Ichigo together, then looked at Pai, and said together, "Keep her safe, or you're doomed."

"Kisshu can handle that, but I and my family will make sure no harm comes to her," Pai said. "So don't eat me."

"Oh, fine," Moe said. "After all, we don't want to make Lettuce sad."

Lettuce blushed and became very interested in her feet as she said, "I'll miss you, Pai."

"I'll try to visit," Pai said. "I'll miss you too, Lettuce-chan." He walked over to her, and when she looked at him, he kissed her.

When they broke apart, everyone started clapping. Lettuce blushed, and Pai cleared his throat, then asked, "Ichigo, do you need anything from your house?"

"Don't I need clothes?" Ichigo asked.

"My mom is taking care of that; she thought it would be better for you to dress like a Cyniclon," Pai said.

"I think I'll just bring my hairbrush and my favorite stuffed animal, then," Ichigo said. "Those are in my room."

"Alright," Pai said. He looked at the others, and said, "Goodbye."

"Bye," everyone chorused. Ichigo waved, and Pai teleported her to her room. "Why is it so pink in here?" he asked.

"It's my favorite color," Ichigo said. She got her hairbrush and comb, a few ribbons, and a stuffed cat, and put them all in a small bag.

"No books?" Pai asked.

"Oh…." Ichigo said. She picked out a few favorites, and put them in the bag too. "Is there anything else you think I might need?" she asked Pai.

"Bring your toothbrush and toothpaste," Pai said. "And if you've got extras of those things, bring them too. Cyniclons don't need to brush their teeth, so we don't need those things, and I'd rather not go back to Earth too often."

"Alright," Ichigo said. She went to the bathroom, and got her toothbrush and toothpaste, then looked under the sink, and found five more tubes of toothpaste, and three more toothbrushes. She took them out of their little boxes, and brought them back to her room. "This is all I found, but it should last me a while," she told Pai. "Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything," Pai said. "All set?"

"Yup, let's go back," Ichigo said.

Pai took her hand and teleported back to Kisshu's room. "I have to fly the ship, I'll let you know when we get there," Pai said.

"K," Ichigo said. Pai teleported out, and Ichigo sat down on Kisshu's bed again. The ship started up, and soon enough, Ichigo was curled up, sleeping.

Like before, she woke up to Pai tapping her forehead, but he looked worried this time. "Did something happen?" Ichigo asked.

"I got a call saying something's really wrong with Kisshu; we have to go see him," Pai said. "Leave your stuff, I'll get it later."

Ichigo immediately got up, and Pai teleported her to Kisshu's room in the hospital. Yuki and Hayako were both in there, and they looked up, then sighed. "What's going on?" Pai asked.

"Kisshu was screaming Ichigo's name earlier, and we couldn't wake him up," Yuki said. "We finally gave him a sedative, and that helped, but we're not sure what caused this."

"Does he have a fever?" Pai asked.

"No," Hayako said. "We're hoping having Ichigo here will help; he's still too weak to get up."

Pai went over, followed by Ichigo, and tapped Kisshu's forehead. Kisshu stirred, and opened his eyes. "Pai? Where's Ichigo?" he asked.

"I'm right here," Ichigo said, coming over. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I guess," Kisshu said. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine, we just got back from Earth," Ichigo said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel kind of sluggish," Kisshu said. "I still feel pretty weak, too."

Ichigo gently smoothed his hair back, and said, "Get some more rest, it'll help you feel better. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo sat on the bed with him, and started stroking his hair. He fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

For the next week and a half, Ichigo stayed with Kisshu almost all the time. He was starting to get stronger, and by the end of the second week, he was back to full strength. He spent one more night in the hospital, and got to go home the next day.

Everyone was happy that Kisshu was back, and Yuki had a family party to celebrate.

They spent the next few weeks teaching Ichigo more about Cyniclonia and its culture, and she started dressing in traditional clothing as well. Her favorite outfit was similar to Kisshu's, except with a miniskirt rather than shorts, and it was mainly pink.

Cyniclonia was thriving now, and all the Cyniclons were happy with their newly restored planet.

It couldn't have worked out better.

**Corny ending, and I know you'll all hate me, but this will not be continued. I hope you like it anyways, and please review!**


End file.
